Leipzig Station
Leipzig Station is the main ore processing and smelting operation for Daumann Heavy Construction in Dresden. A chaotic system of fierce tidal eddies and volcanic asteroids, Dresden is an unforgiving environment; conditions aboard Leipzig are reportedly little better, with overcrowding a constant problem and industrial accidents a common occurrence. Cargo runs are usually under heavy protection since their valuable cargo makes them a particularly attractive target for pirates. Notably, Leipzig Station pays top dollar for Niobium. Infocard *LOCATION: Dresden system *OWNER: Daumann Heavy Construction *CLASS: Abbey *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 850 Commodities Buying *Niobium - $1,600 Commodities Selling *Cobalt - $192 *Copper - $40 *High Temperature Alloy - $40 Commodities Prices Guns for Sale *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Flashpoint Turrets for Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Debilitator Turret Missiles for Sale *Slingshot Missile *Windstalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Moonstalker Missile *Catapult Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) Torpedoes/Cruise Disruptors for Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mines for Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster News Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "I like to hang out in the Daumann Lavafield. I know that there are always going to be Hessian attacks there. And the executives like to see you make your kills near the base they are paying you to protect. Just hang out in the sulfur a bit, Red Hessians will fly right under your nose." "If Daumann didn't pay me so much for dead Hessians, I would go looking for other types to bring down. But since I know where they operate and how they fly, and since they pay the most, it is an easy choice. The hard part is killing them; they don't die easily and there are always more." "In the Lavafeld you will find a Jump Hole to Omega-11; that is where the Red Hessians enter and exit this system for the western Border Worlds. If you are looking for them, and you want to pop them with Diamonds in their holds, then that is where you go." "My old man was a Red Hessian. He was the one who taught me all their Jump Hole networks, and when to hit them when they were carrying Diamonds. He left the Red Hessians because they were changing. My father wasn't a pirate; he was a Daumann political opponent." "The Danzig is a long lost Kruger freighter that strayed into the Gifnebel in 450 while returning from the Diamond fields. The cloud's hostile conditions prevented any thorough search. Pieces of debris have been spotted drifting occasionally within the area, but no one has been able to determine if they are the remains of the Danzig." "The LWB are not a huge presence in this system. They are more concerned with keeping supplies running between the Hessian base here and their base in Stuttgart. This system is also their transit point to New Berlin. If you are looking for them, do your hunting in the Gliftnebel." "This is the backbone of Daumann's mining concerns, so of course you will find a Red Hessian base here in Dresden. Look in the Giftnebel, you will encounter it, along with Jump Holes that lead to New Berlin and Stuttgart. If you go there, I hope that you are a good pilot and not afraid to go up against multiple targets." Daumann Heavy Construction "Daumann's primary facility -- the Ring in New Berlin -- supplies us with our Niobium. In return we ship them the High-Temperature Alloys and Cobalt that is produced here. If you wish to see the pride of Rheinland, you could make this run." "If you have the skill and the inclination, Fort Bush in New York is always willing to purchase Dresden Copper." "Leipzig is surrounded by a sulfurous cloud that has accreted over centuries of industrial labor at this base. It is a byproduct of Daumann's works in this area. Sulfur is no longer released into space; instead it is captured and shipped as Fertilizers for Synth Foods operations." "Red Hessian activity in this system is exceptionally vicious. Because they are pirates, they are plentiful in New Berlin. But because they were once Daumann employees, their attacks here are the most violent. This is where the Red Hessians began; the heart of industry, the heart of revolt. Hessians plague this system not for goods, but for revenge -- unceasing revenge." "The Oder Shipyard is the largest shipyard in all of Sirius. They are in need of our High-Temperature Alloys, If you go there, we would be happy to purchase any MOX you bring back." "This base receives its basic supplies from the capital planet, New Berlin. Crucial to our operations here is the Mining Machinery we receive from the same source." "This system has been the heart of Rheinland's industrial power since 188 AS, when the first Jump Gates were built here connecting us to New Berlin. For centuries we mined and smelted in peace; that all changed after "the Eighty." Now we are plagued by all manner of pirates." "This system is where the Popular Revolt began when disgruntled miners took over Leipzig Station on Von Rohe's Day in 700 AS. Before long, the revolt had spread throughout all of Rheinland, and the days of the empire where numbered." Category:Bases Category:Rheinland Systems